


What Makes a Worthy Mate (Что Делает Партнёра Лучшим)

by erlander



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Almost Too Much, Fluff, I am not kidding, Insecurity, Lots of Sex, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Smut, really - Freeform, sex sex sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlander/pseuds/erlander
Summary: Спок был не в курсе, что его партнёр обладает таким сексуальным аппетитом. Его либидо само по себе было поразительно.





	What Makes a Worthy Mate (Что Делает Партнёра Лучшим)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Makes a Worthy Mate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818238) by [madwriter223](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223). 



Спок с беззвучным вздохом напрягся, как только его окатили волны оргазма. Его партнер ускорил толчки, почувствовав, как сокращаются внутренние мышцы Спока вокруг него, и его руки задвигались ещё быстрее на вулканском члене. 

Мгновением позже Леонард громко застонал и тоже кончил, изливаясь глубоко внутри вулканского тела.

Спок глубоко дышал, намереваясь восстановить дыхание перед тем, как начать двигаться. Тем не менее, прежде чем он смог сделать это, Леонард перевернул его на спину и накрыл его обмякающую плоть.

— Не волнуйся, я постараюсь лучше, — пробормотал человек, прежде чем он заглотил член на всю длину и начал с силой сосать. 

Спок практически ахнул от удивления, затем сжал зубы, почувствовав, как возбуждение вновь начинает растекаться по венам. 

*~*

Спок был не в курсе, что его партнёр обладает таким сексуальным аппетитом. Его либидо само по себе было поразительно. К этому моменту Спок достиг оргазма трижды: в первый раз от так называемой прелюдии, на которой настоял Леонард, второй раз от анального проникновения и третий раз от оральной стимуляции.

И теперь Леонард забросил ноги Спока себе на плечи и скользнул обратно в его анус, сохраняя рукой настойчивый контакт с вулканским пенисом. Марево желания, не говоря уже про ощущение своего партнёра по ту сторону их связи, крайне затрудняло его мыслительный процесс. Ему показалось, что он почувствовал в своём партнёре какой-то разлад, но скорее всего, он просто ошибся.

*~*

Шесть раз. Шесть раз этот чёртов хобгоблин напрягался так, как будто собирался кончить, но так и не кончал. Ничего, даже ни единой капельки. Будь проклято всё дважды и ещё раз, как много секса вообще требуется вулканцам?! 

Леонард в отчаянии нахмурился и подался назад. Он принялся вылизывать анус вулканца, нежно прикусывая кожу вокруг растянутого колечка мышц. Он уже кончил трижды и серьёзно сомневался, что сможет подняться для ещё одного раунда.

Может, он делал что-то не так. Он вёл себя в постели так, как с человеческим партнёром, хотя он и убедился в том, чтобы не пропустить ни одно из тех местечек, которые заставляют Спока ёрзать. Он уделил столько же внимания его пальцам, сколько и губам, вдумчиво подразнил его уши, и уверился в том, что думает только о приятных, сексуальных штуках. Но, может, он что-то упустил. Может, где-то была та самая 'логическая' кнопка, от которой этот остроухий кончает как по команде.

Блядь. Может, ему стоит использовать дилдо. Или раздвинуть ноги самому. Хотя, наверное, всё же нет, поскольку Спок проинформировал его о своём предпочтении быть снизу в процессе полового акта между двумя мужчинами ещё до того, как они начали раздеваться.

Может, ему стоит вколоть себе инъекцию для поднятия настроя.

*~*

Они как раз собирались идти на восьмой заход, когда Спок решил, что он больше не в силах это вынести. Его дыхание было рваным, у него саднило буквально всё, и одна только мысль о ещё одном оргазме заставляла его содрогаться. 

— Леонард. Леонард, прошу, остановись, — произнёс он слабо, едва толкая человека в плечо.

Леонард подчинился, тяжело дыша.

— Я понимаю. У нас не выходит. 

Это была правда. Оказаться не в силах удовлетворить своего земного партнёра было тяжёлым испытанием для гордого вулканца. Он думал, что его выносливость превосходит человеческую, но очевидно, что он был не прав. Возможно, ему стоит переосмыслить их отношения. Было совершенно ясно, что Леонард будет гораздо счастливее с другим партнёром.

И свидетельством того, насколько Спок был измучен, было то, что его мысли отчетливо читалось на его лице.

Леонард вздохнул и прижался к губам Спока, успокаивая его.

— Не волнуйся, ладно? Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Я могу делать себе стимулирующие инъекции. В следующий раз будет дольше и больше.

Больше?

— Леонард, я прошу прощения.

— За что? — спросил человек, выпуская из хватки руки вулканца. И поскольку они оба сидели, Спок на коленях у Леонарда, тот был вынужден ловить безвольно заваливающегося на бок любовника. — Эй, что...

— Леонард, я не могу удовлетворить тебя, — произнёс Спок, используя всю свою оставшуюся силу на то, чтобы держать голову высоко поднятой. — Вероятно, нам следует прекратить наши интимные отношения и найти себе более подходящих партнёров.

— Удовлетворить меня? Да это я должен говорить это, — проворчал Леонард, покачивая вулканца у своей груди. — Ты не кончил ни разу.

Спок заторможенно моргнул.

— Я достиг оргазма семь раз.

Как только дымка возбуждения начала рассеиваться, вулканцу стало гораздо проще слышать гул подвижных эмоций своего любовника. Он прикрыл глаза, издавая лёгкий счастливый вздох. Это ощущение успокаивало его.

— Лжец. Ты не... — Леонард резко замолчал, и за этим последовала длинная пауза. — Спок. Вулканцы вообще эякулируют?

Серьёзно, Леонард чувствовал себя очень глупо, спрашивая об этом, но, похоже, было самое время озадачиться этим вопросом.

Спок, похоже, не заметил крайнюю тупизну вопроса.

— Вулканцы производят сперму только раз в семь лет, для репродукции. 

— И за этим исключением вулканцы не эякулируют? — спросил он медленно, почти с угрозой. 

— Нет. — Спок закрылся носом в волосы у Леонарда на груди.

— Но ты способен достичь оргазма. — На этот раз это был не вопрос.

— Да, — вулканец издал небольшой усталый вздох. — Леонард, если ты не планируешь заканчивать наши отношения, я прошу позволить мне отдохнуть, прежде чем мы продолжим. 

Споку пришлось приоткрыть глаза, как только он почувствовал через их связь вспышку гнева со стороны Леонарда.

— Леонард?

Лицо человека было непроницаемо, пока он бережно укладывал вулканца на кровать. Только когда Спок уютно улегся, его лицо исказилось мрачной гримасой. 

— Не хочешь объяснить мне, почему этой маленькой подробности не было в твоём файле?!

Спок медленно моргнул.

— Я полагал, что это приватная информация.

— Да, но ты и я? — Леонард широким жестом руки обвел пространство между ними. — Мы, знаешь ли, дохрена всего приватного тут делали, и ты ничего не сказал мне!

Спок снова моргнул и слегка склонил голову набок.

— Нет нужды в эмоциональной вспышке, Леонард.

Человек зарычал. 

— Не используйте этот тон на мне, мистер! — Он внезапно вздохнул и приземлился на постель рядом с вулканцем. — Наверно, нам стоит сказать Джиму.

Спок свёл брови вместе.

— Я затрудняюсь понять, по какой причине мы должны информировать капитана о наших личных делах.

Леонард фыркнул в подушку.

— Как насчёт того, что в ближайшее время никто из нас не будет способен ходить, и уж тем более не завтра.

А. Это был сильный аргумент. Спок едва мог сдвинуть свои вялые конечности. 

— Вероятно, ты прав.

— Шикарно. — Человек вздохнул опять и затем зевнул. Он перекатился набок и прижал вулканца ближе к себе. — Отдыхай, Спок.

— Благодарю, Леонард, — Спок прижался губами к его ключице. — Я буду способен на более удовлетворительные занятия утром.

Леонард уныло усмехнулся ему.

— Я основательно поджарил твои логические схемы, если ты ещё не понял, в чем дело, верно?

Спок не понимал. По всей видимости, выражение лица выдало его замешательство, поскольку Леонард коротко засмеялся, прежде чем объяснить.

— Я думал, это я не могу тебя удовлетворить, вот почему мы сделали это семь раз. Три раунда — это мой предел, и причём с натяжкой.

Спок обдумал это, хотя и несколько заторможенно. 

— В таком случае, я удовлетворил тебя?

Леонард мягко улыбнулся и принялся поглаживать волосы Спока ласковой рукой.

— О да, детка. А теперь спи, чёрт возьми. 

Значит, Спок был достойным партнёром для своего человека.

Великолепно.


End file.
